Mixed Feelings
by ClearlyLindsey
Summary: After the twit-cam between Josh and Niall, Josh has been questioning his relationship with Niall. Had they been acting too intimate? The fans called them Nosh, they questioned every glance and every hug they had, Josh suddenly finds himself in a bigger situation than he planned, he was having mixed feelings. Niall Horan/Josh Devine Nosh.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mixed Feelings: A Nosh Story_**

_Josh's POV:_

It was a little after the twit-cam, I kept looking through the tweets left by the fans. I smiled at a few that read, "Josh, you're so cute!", or "You and Niall are soo funny! x."I enjoyed the fact that the fans generally cared for me too. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a while. Since I'd been touring with the boys, I felt… happier.

I scrolled down the twitter feed mildly fast, smiling at some tweets, retweeting others. I was about to log off when my eyes caught a daring tweet,

_"Nosh is real, Josh couldn't say it wasn't in that video!."_ I laughed a little, but then read some of the replies,

_"The massage guys, the massage! It's REAL. Unf can we just accept it?"_

My palms were getting sweaty; I laughed nervously and wiped them off as I read another reply. Niall looked at me, eyebrows raised. I gave a slight smile as to show it was nothing. I briefly scanned the next reply.

_"Did you see the way that Niall was looking at Josh when they hugged at the concert the other night? I totally agree!"_

I could mildly feel my eyes pop out of my head; _they can't be serious, right? _My thoughts were scattered in my head. This has to be a joke. Niall wasn't _looking_ at me weirdly… My eyes fluttered shut as I thought back to that night.

_Niall hugged me briefly, I thought about it as we were, it's just a hug, in front of teenage girls, and a few guys, what is it gonna mean? Niall whispered in my ear,_

_"Hey Josh, nice job dude, keep it up." He whispered it lightly enough so that the fans couldn't hear it out of the microphone. I smiled at Niall. That was one thing about him I loved. He could be so subtle with his words, but make anyone feel like they're worth a million more. Whoa, that was deep. I should tell Zayn that—before I could thank Niall or say anything, our hug was broken, followed by the screams of fans, and the lights brightened up and the music began to play once again._

I thought about the way Niall looked at me when he said it, it was just a look? _These girls don't know anything… They're—they're just crazy teenage girls. Crazy teenage girls. That's all. _I managed to laugh a little frantically. I was awoken out of my daze by an Irish tone.

"Hey, Josh, I'm gonna jump in the shower," Niall proclaimed as he rose from chair he'd previously been sitting in.

He walked by me as he entered the bathroom, "Good show tonight mate, the fans loved it." Niall said with a slap on my back. He glanced at the tweets I'd been reading. He snorted slightly.

"Don't even give it a second thought man, those girls are crazy," Niall started, he was walking into the bathroom, getting everything ready before he'd walked out of the small bathroom and looked at the screen again. His face was inches from mine. I didn't know why, but I held my breath.

He looked at a tweet and laughed.

"Ya know, they even say that Lou and Harry, well you know," Niall laughed, "are a thing" he stated while using air quotes. He took off his shirt as he had a hearty laugh. I hid my smirk. Niall's laugh always made me happy. I looked at him and he was still laughing.

"But you know bro, even **_I _**don't know if that's false!" He had one last laugh as he shut the bathroom door. I heard the faucet turn and the water began to run. I shut the laptop and bit my lip. I **must **be going insane. I rose from the bed I was laying on as I approached the window. I looked outside and opened the window slightly. A breeze hit me, slightly chilly, but refreshing.

I looked in the distance. The palm trees of California, hidden by the lights of the city. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes, taking it in.

When I opened my eyes I saw some fans camped outside. I grinned and waved at a few who saw me open the window. I read some of the signs they had. The typical, "We love you 1D," or the occasional inside joke.

My eyes scanned the crowd as I saw a "Nosh" sign. I nearly threw my head toward the screen as I gawked at it. I was almost pinned against the screen of the window. The fan with the sign saw my reaction and snapped a picture. The flash of the sudden bright light startled me.

"Oh damn!" I yelled a little louder than I would have liked to.

I retracted my head from the inside of the window, hitting my head on it as I did so. I bit my tongue and managed to fall backward. Of course, the klutzy drummer, I could see the pictures now. I heard Niall yell,

"Josh, you alright in there?" He was still in the shower when he yelled.

_Shower. Niall. Naked. _ I shook my head angrily and breathed deeply. _The fuck is wrong with me? I must've hit my head harder than I thought. Damn. _I rose slowly as I felt my head. I winced lightly as I felt a small bump appearing. The Ed Sheeran song suddenly flooded my thoughts. _Dear god, from head injuries to pregnancies, what is wrong with me? _I slammed the window shut. It thudded loudly.

I walked over to the mini fridge and opened it. I saw a beer and was tempted to grab it. I remembered in America it wasn't legal for me to drink yet. I knew we were in private, and it probably didn't matter, but I decided against it. I wasn't thinking straight as it was, and drinking would only make it worse. I grabbed a bottle of water as I climbed into a bed. It was queen sized, mildly comfy. A tacky comforter surrounded the bed. I raised the covers just before my shoulders and I looked around the room. I took in the settings. It was like all of the hotels we'd stayed. The walls were tanned. There was a cheesy painting in the corner, the small bathroom and a cliché flat screen telly. It seemed to all blend together.

I was spacing out when the rush of water stopped. I tensed up as I pretended to sleep. I didn't know why I was pretending though. I heard Niall rustling the towel on his hair, and then a pause. I could hear the faint sound of droplets meeting carpet as he entered the room again, toweled. My eyes squeezed tightly shut. _What are you doing Josh? The hell are you doing? _I let my eyes open for just a moment, when I saw him. _Butt-naked_. I began shaking slightly in the bed. One thing for sure, it wasn't because I was cold.

* * *

Hello! This is the first chapter of Mixed Feelings. I hope you enjoyed it. I just recently became a Nosh fan, but I can promise big things from this story. I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. If you have any suggestions, or what I can do to make it more realistic, let me know. Thank you for reading!

Nosh on.

-Linds


	2. Chapter 2

Mixed Feelings: Chapter 2

Josh's POV:

I fell asleep twice so far tonight. I'd been putting off all thoughts about what I saw earlier. In which shows that Harry isn't the only cheeky one. _Oh god. If only the fandom heard that..._ I'm one funny bloke. I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 2:30 am. I haven't even slept an hour. I placed my hands on my face and groaned lightly. I shifted my body to the left and onto the side. I realized that I could see Niall sleeping. He wasn't wearing a shirt, _Typical of him._ I took a quick look at his body. His breathing was at an even pace and he had his arm cradled around the pillow his head was resting on. He was kind of scrunched up when he slept, looking kind of like a tiny baby. He looked… _innocent_. Niall snored once and took me out of the daze.

I took a peek at the clock and almost gasped when I saw the time. It was now 3:00 am. I had been staring at Niall for over thirty minutes. I shifted my body once again before finally facing the ceiling again. I put my hands above the comforter and closed my eyes. I finally began to sleep.

"_Josh! Get up ya bloke! We're gonna be late!" Niall yelled as I opened my eyes, they focused in and out, taking in the surroundings before I realized it was morning. Niall was running around the room, gathering all of his things before we leave the hotel. He was looking oddly frantic. I shifted to an upward position and looked at the time. It was nearly eleven. I threw the covers off of me and ran to the bathroom, where I nearly collided with Niall. He gave me a semi-smile as we almost ran into each other. I smirked at him and gathered my things quickly from the room. Niall was in the kitchen area cleaning up. I looked down and smiled. Niall was still the down to earth guy that still cleaned up after himself. A total gentleman. I shook my head again. I needed to stop nodding off. I rushed into the bathroom and looked at myself. My hair looked untamed, and I didn't even remember when I showered last. I sighed and shut the door; I changed into some new clothes and made myself look semi-normal. I was just touching the door handle to leave when a searing pain shot through my arm. The door handle was hot. I was confused momentarily before my nostrils burned, it was smoke. With smoke came only one thing, __**Fire**__. _

_I flung open the counter cabinet and searched for a towel. I threw aside soaps and cleaning supplies as I grabbed one. I remembered wetting a towel and breathing into it would help if there was a fire. I did so and took one last look at myself in the mirror. I was scared, my arms were shaky, my face showed all of the fear I held, with one last worry, I opened the door all of the pain in my hand and arm being shoved aside. I couldn't see anything. It was grey, smoky and grey. The colour of the fire was astonishing. It was a bright red and orange. The flames danced across what was once Niall's bed. The smoke surrounded the entire room, threatening anyone who was there. Including me and—Niall! My whole body froze, my heart felt like it stopped. Where was Niall? I held the dripping wet towel to my nose as my eyes burned._

"_Niall?" I screamed as loudly as my cracking voice allowed. My lungs grew tighter as smoke filled inside of them. I wheezed greatly before almost falling over. No answer was heard. A small explosion from the lamps that were burning startled me. I scrambled in my brain to remember my fire knowledge. 'Get low to the ground.' I heard the voice in my head say, or what I thought was the voice in my head. I dropped to the ground and I squinted as my eyes watered, barely able to take one more minute of being open. I breathed into the wet cloth and tried again,_

"_Niall! Answer me damn you!" My eyes were teary and my voice was hoarse. I wasn't even sure if it was because of the fire, or my own emotions had overtaken me. I heard a weak cough in the corner of the room. I saw Niall. He was nearly passed out; his hair was black, along with parts of his body. He looked like he was becoming worse by the second. I needed to move quickly. I got as low to the ground as I could and crawled toward Niall. He screamed in agonizing pain. I shuddered as I made my way to him. He was burned everywhere. I was almost to him when I saw the lamp by him flickering. Ready to explode. Before the words could come to mind, it happened. The lamp shattered, exploded, burst into flames, and Niall was right in the path of it. I yelled three words to him. _

"_Niall! I—I love you!" It was suddenly piercingly loud. My ears were pounding and my heart was racing. I tried to scream but the sound didn't come to my throat. I cried out again, but he was gone._

When I woke up, I knew it was bad. I must've been yelling in my sleep, crying, something. I heard Niall shifting himself into an upward position, the sound of shifting sheets surrounded me. He began talking in a hushed but urgent tone,

"Josh," Niall whispered concernedly. I could hear his voice, but I was still inside that dream. I let out a tiny cry. I was holding my head, as if I was shielding myself still. Niall spoke a little louder this time,

"Josh!" He yelled it a little louder that time. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked scared himself.

"You alright mate?" Niall spoke softly, almost sadly. He was concerned for me. I could hear it in his voice. He probably thought I was crazy. I felt my muscles being able to move, and felt the feeling come back to my legs and arms. I sat up slowly, ran my fingers through my hair and I looked at Niall. He was just kind of looking at me in a peculiar way. He was curious, but also looked like he didn't want to ask me what happened, in fear that he might hurt my feelings. _What am I saying? "Hurt my feelings"? Dear god, I thought only girls had mood swings. _I shifted my glance away from him. He breathed in and out, and paused. He was repeating this process, which meant one thing. He was thinking. He scratched his head and coughed a little before he spoke.

"Did you eherm—" Niall started. He scratched his head again and looked away from me. I was staring straight ahead; looking blankly at the wall. I was dumbfounded by what I just dreamed. _Why is this happening? Why the hell did I say I love Niall? I—I do love him though… but like a brother, or a—a friend. _Ever since those tweets, I've been sounding crazier than Lily Collins. I chuckled at my joke. Harry would've loved to hear that one. I focused on Niall again. I had been drifting again. I haven't ever been this spacey before. Niall's noticing. His eyes looked different in this light. A hint of moonlight was hitting him. He looked exhausted. He's touring all the time, meeting fans, and he still has time to try to comfort me. _God dammit Josh! STOP IT! _I groaned loudly before I could stop myself.

"Yes Niall, I had a nightmare." I said it a little more rudely than I had planned to. He raised his eyebrows at me. He wiped his nose and turned away from me. _Great, now I look like a douche. _I sighed and got out of bed. Niall was giving me a strange look again. He must think I'm drunk or something by now. I walk over to the window and look outside. All of the fans that camped out were sleeping or went home. I set my hands onto the window sill and just stare. _Maybe I am going crazy. I'm overreacting. This is stupid. It's normal for a guy to just—wonder about things some times. I need to just relax and not—_my thoughts were interrupted by Niall placing his arm on my shoulder. I ignored the automatic shiver my body made. I didn't know how close Niall was to me, but I could hear him breathing. It was slow and uneven. I heard him mumble something then sigh slightly. He spoke without warning. I flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Are you alright?" Niall's tone was even, it was a simple question. _Yes Niall, I just had a dream you died and I told you I loved you. I'm perfect!_

"No, I'm really not." I said it truthfully as I placed my hands on my face again and wiped off my sweaty forehead.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Niall said as he moved next to me. I turned my head to look at him. He was looking deep in thought as he stared out the window. I wish I knew what he was thinking about.

"Yeah," I sighed and took a deep breath and turned to him. "It was about you Niall..." I held my breath after the words escaped my lips.

He was about to speak before I stopped him,

"It—It was a fire. You were—"I couldn't finish what I was going to say. My vision began to get blurry, I couldn't cry. I'm Josh Devine. I _don't _cry. I wasn't sure why we were standing there in the dark. The only light was emerging from the full moon outside. For all I know I could be dreaming again.

"Josh, dude, you know you can tell me. I won't judge ya." He was still in thought; I could see his eyes closing. He didn't really know what to say.

"I didn't save you, and you died okay? Can we not talk about it anymore?" I shrugged off his hand as I walked to the mini fridge, tripping over his bag on the way.

"Dammit!" I yelled loudly as I kicked the bag aside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Niall jump. I swore under my breath once more before closing the fridge and going to my bed, shoving past Niall. I lie above the covers and go into a position where my legs were pointed like a triangle. I held my face in my hands again and couldn't hold it in any more. My eyes blurred, my throat burned once more, and wet tears started falling. It was apparent that I was crying to Niall. I heard him walking over to me. I felt an impression on the bed. I didn't want to look at him.

"Josh… if you need some ice... err... something for your toe—" Niall began,

"Niall don't you get it? It's not my damn toe that's buggin' me!" I uncovered my face; Niall was a bit of a blur to me, like looking through translucent eyes. I felt my cheeks which were stained with tears. While my vision was straining, Niall got up from the bed and began walking to the window again. He shut the shade and the window. I saw him rubbing his eyes. He rose once more and was facing me. I must've been staring at him again.

"Josh, come here." He motioned his finger to a come here motion. His eyes had dark circles under them which were covered with makeup to hide his weariness. Yet, they still were blue as ever. I didn't know how, but I got up from the bed and made my way to him. He put his hands on my shoulders as he looked at me.

It was hard to not look at him. I already felt bad enough. I hardly knew what even made me so upset in the first place. The moonlight hit his fading blonde hair and his fair skin when he shifted his position. Before I could say anything to Niall he was hugging me, like always, comforting me, and thinking of me, someone else, before himself. He had his arms wrapped around me; I wrapped my arms gently around him as I didn't speak. It was a friendly hug. He was trying to make me feel better. Little did he know however, that it was only making the situation much, much worse.

Kay guise! (: That was Chapter 2. I feel like it was really good in the beginning, and then kind of gradually got worse… I hope it's not that way for you! Let me know if you think this chapter was good as well. I really appreciate all of your kind words on tumblr, twitter and on fanfiction. I may start a tumblr for this story and my future fanfics. I'll keep you all posted!

-Linds


	3. Chapter 3

**Mixed Feelings: Chapter 3**

_Niall's POV:_

It was late that night. I was awake, but I didn't want t'wake Josh. He had been spooked from the comments by the fans on Twitter. I myself didn't feel it to be a big deal, but he seemed to be bugged by it. I had been thinkin' about a lot since the beginning of the tour. I wondered why I hadn't found a girl who made me happy yet. I had seen plenty who usually woulda. It t'was weird, I had almost asked one for her number, but something held me back. I felt like it wasn't the time to get into a relationship. I heard Josh move slightly. He had shifted his body towards mine. I shut my eyes tighter, fearing he might know I'm actually awake. I feel my tightness on my eyes loosen as I fall into a deep slumber. _Slumber? What?_

_I was in our room, and it was morning. The room was different. My bed was huge. It was almost the size of two king sized beds. It was so comfortable. I didn't want to move. It felt like the most comfortable thing I've ever felt in my life. It was almost better than—I stopped my thoughts as I heard a clang. I turned my body and saw Josh was in the kitchen preparing some type of food.  
__I sniffed the air. It smelled as if it was made in the microwave. I sniffed again. Definitely some type of…toaster strudel. I sniffed once more and sighed. Strawberry. I nearly jumped out of bed and rushed over to him. He looked slightly frazzled, like he was in a weird state of mind. He turned toward me and kind of laughed. He saw me lookin' at the golden brown strudel. The strawberry filling oozing out as he broke it in half, the smell was like fresh jam. I leaned in closer as he put it onto the plate. He raised his eyebrows. He sighed in defeat._

"_Here, take it." He held the styrofoam plate out to me. I felt my cheeks get warm. I didn't know that I was being sucha mooch._

"_Erm, thanks Josh." I said as I took the plate. Josh still had a grip on it. He had a devilish look in his eyes._

"_Not so fast Horan!" He smirked as he stole part of the strudel and dangled it over his mouth. I was in shock. He gave me the food, therefore, the food was __**mine**_. _Everyone knows that I never share food. I smirked at Josh as I sighed lightly. I drummed my fingers lightly on the countertop, thinking of my next move. Without warning I reached out and tried to snatch the food from his hands. He was too quick for me and dropped the flaky goodness into his mouth. My mouth gaped open. Did he really just do that?_

"_Wow Niall, you really suck with reflexes. It's a good thing I'm good with my hands." Josh winked at me and pranced away as he licked his fingers in delight. I was about to chase after him to tackle him._

"_Josh, go shower in cun—"_

I woke up with a jolt as I heard a whimper coming from the bed next to mine. I felt mildly worried as I turned towards Josh. He was murmuring something, he looked as if he was twitching, almost as if he was crawling around. I saw beads of sweat by his eyes. Or…were they tears? My thoughts began to become frazzled. _What do I do? Wake him up? Or—let him just—I don't know what ta do! _I finally let my better judgment get to me. I whispered his name.  
"Josh," I whispered it lightly, but it didn't seem to work. I sighed lightly and bit my lip. This isn't good. I heard Josh let out a tiny cry. My insides did a backflip, and not the good kind. I couldn't listen to this.

"Josh!" I yelled it louder that time, I held my breath as he opened his eyes. He was turned towards me and just kind of in a shocked state. I had a look on my face that was scared, but curious. I didn't know what to say to him.

"Er—you alright mate?" I let the words come out of me, like they were almost forbidden, but I tried to sound caring. He must be embarrassed. _Oh lord Niall, why didya have to open your mouth? _I shook off my annoyance at myself and watched as Josh sat up in the mess of covers, tangled around him. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked almost broken. I really wanted to know what happened. I must've been staring at him for a bit. He shifted his glance away from mine and looked away. I had to figure out what to say, since he seemed to not want to talk. I breathed and paused. I scratched my head and rubbed my eyes. I was tired. _I had been like a robot lately, non-stop concerts, meet and greets, and I just did a twit-cam with Josh the other night. I hadn't realized how severely I needed sleep, until I was awake now._ I coughed lightly as I stretched, removing myself from the daze. I looked at Josh once more before I spoke,

"Did you eherm—" I stopped myself. Did he what? What were you goin' ta say Niall ya dummy? I scolded myself in my head as Josh shook his head slightly and stared ahead at the wall, blankly. He finally turned toward me again and was looking into my eyes. I shifted my glances from the window to him. I was mildly confused, and I felt my heartbeat shift slightly. Must be the caffeine from all of the food I had earlier. Josh pursed his lips before he spoke.

"Yes Niall, I had a nightmare." He retorted with a bitter tone. I was mildly taken aback. He didn't usually get upset with me, or anyone for that point. I raised my eyebrows and rubbed my nose, something I did when I was nervous or didn't know what ta do. Before I could say something, Josh shifted his position and got out of the bed.

I was giving him a confused look. I didn't know what was wrong with the lad. I'm only 18, does he really think I'm some kinda shrink? He walked over to the window and just stared outside. He set his hands down onto the window sill and just sighed. I was tempted to just go back to sleep, to forget about this whole thing. My heart however seemed to get the best a me. I rose quietly from the bed as I ran my hand through my hair, looking at Josh. From behind, he looked different. He was shorter than most lads, but that's something that made him different. He always seemed to be happy, until now.

I looked back for a brief second on all the things Josh and me had been through together. I smirked as I remember when he went with me back home. I realized then, I needed to comfort him more than anything. I looked at his brown hair, untamed. I raised my hands, wanting to run my hands through it—_Wait, what? _I stopped myself millimeters from doing so.

_What the hell was that? My mind was in shock. Did I just—what did I just…_ I stopped thinking as I placed my hand on Josh's shoulder instead. I ignored the brief shock I felt as I did so. I felt myself moving closer to him, but stopped myself. I began feeling my breathing rapidly decrease. It was slow and uneven. I was unaware of where my feelings were going.

"What's wrong with me.." I mumbled so lightly with a sigh. Josh would've thought I was crazy if I told him anything about me weird experiences lately. I ignored it as I spoke without warning.

"Are you alright?" My tone was stable, but inside I was nothing close to it. I knew Josh wasn't alright. I'm not good at comforting people. Food is what comforts me, Comfort foods. Oh god that toaster strudel—I shook myself out of the daze again as Josh replied,

He sighed,

"No, I'm really not." He said it bluntly and so simply I couldn't almost believe it. He moved his hands to his face and wiped off excess sweat and sighed lightly again.

"Did you have a nightmare?" I spoke softly, and moved next to him, my hand still rested on his shoulder. I was staring out the window. I was beginning to wonder if I was sane m'self. Josh had turned to face me. I wish I knew why I'd been dreaming about Josh lately. He was one of m'best mates, besides the other boys. I wasn't ready for what he said next.

"Yeah," He took a deep breath and released it with a sigh. "It was about you Niall…" He sounded like he stopped breathing after he spoke, almost like he regretted telling me. I wanted to tell him that I'd had a dream about him too. I was about to when he began talking again.

"It—It was a fire. You were—" He stopped talking. I could hear the breaking tone in his voice. How badly I wanted to hug him at that moment, was unbearable. I knew it wasn't the right time to though. Instead, I spoke.

"Josh, dude, you know you can tell me. I won't judge ya." I was still in deep thought when I said this, but I had to say something, didn't I? I didn't know how to say anything at this point. I was tired, beginning to get cranky, and I didn't understand this situation at all.

"I didn't save you, and you died okay? Can we not talk about it anymore?" He shrugged off my hand as he walked angrily to the mini fridge. I felt a slight pain in my gut. I put my hand into a tiny ball as I felt a hurt that I hadn't before. I heard a bag shift a few feet on the floor, followed by Josh's yell.

"Dammit!" he yelled angrily and loudly as he kicked the bag to the side. He hit a nightstand, nearly knocking down the lamp that stood on it. I heard him hit his toe as he stumbled. I jumped back. I had never in m'life see Josh like this. It t'was a sight that I didn't like to see. He shut the mini fridge with a bang and shoved by me, going back to his bed.

He laid down and got into a position like a triangle, his feet and legs positioned as so. He placed his hands on his face. Before I could say a thing, I heard him whimper again, and I saw the line of tears that formed and began to fall. I was dumbfounded. He had never in his life cried in front of me, that I remembered at least. I felt my throat tighten up as I made my way over to him. My own eyes seemed to begin to water. I became weary and unaware of what was going to happen when I spoke.

"Josh…if you need some ice…err…something for your toe—" I said, timidly. Josh interrupted me quickly.

"Niall don't you get it? It's not my damn toe that's buggin' me!" He uncovered his face. His eyes… His eyes were… I couldn't take it. I got up from the bed and rubbed my chin as I walked over to the window.

My emotions were starting to kick in. I shut the window and the shade, only slightly, so moonlight still came in. I rubbed my eyes, I didn't want to cry in front of him, not now. I'm Niall Horan. I don't cry!...Well, unless there's no food. I was looking in Josh's direction as he was looking at me again. I decided to do something about this. The only thing I knew to do.

"Josh, come here." I motioned my finger in a 'come here' motion. He never took his eyes off of me as he made his way to me. I couldn't help but notice the way he looked. His eyes were slightly reddened, his cheeks, stained with tears. He finally stood in front of me. He looked as if he was a domino, on the edge of falling down, but not yet tipped over.

I left all of my weird emotions behind me and put my hands on his shoulders. He was my friend, he needed me. I needed him. I couldn't see him like this. He had a hard time looking at me again. He had shifted his glance to the ground multiple times. I looked at him in the moonlight, and it was unbearable how he looked…so… so_—Damn what's wrong with me? _I shifted my glance to his once more before I wrapped my arms around him. I knew that it wasn't much. It probably wasn't even what he really needed, a hug, from me. _Pft Niall, what the hell are you doin'! You really think this is gonna help!_

I felt his arms shift to my upper back. Before I could speak, he was breaking down. His head was on my upper body as tears fell.

_I had the urge to let my hand run through his hair again, and this time, I didn't ignore it. I felt my hand slide up his back making their way through his hair. I stopped at his neck and let my fingers lightly brush across. I bit my lip as he seemed to tense up. I honestly had no fackin' clue what I was doin'. Without warning, his hands seemed to move slowly down my back, sending a slight chill through my spine. I felt myself holding my breath as his hands were positioned on my lower back. I wasn't really aware of what was happening then, but I felt him pull me closer. We were nearly pressed against each other. I exhaled loudly, my entire face flushed, unaware of what was going on—_

"N-Niall?" Josh said nervously. I realized I had my hand in his hair. I was stroking his hair. I just imagined that entire thing. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

Thanks guys for reading this. I had gotten the idea from a friend on Tumblr to do Chapter 2 in Niall's POV. I thought it was a great idea, and I decided it'd help in the end of where I was going with the story. Please, let me know what you think of the story by reviewing, messaging me, or just letting me know any way you can. :) Thank you so much for your support, and I'm sorry for the long wait!

P.S. I've gotten some feedback saying I should post this elsewhere, before I get in trouble for it. Yes, I am looking into it. I'm in the process of making a Tumblr for this, so bear with me. It should be up by late tonight, or tomorrow. I will make an announcement on here, including an author's note.

-Linds


End file.
